Uma Canção De Natal Para O Milo
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: fanfic Especial de Natal. estrelando: Milo e Camus! e os Fantasmas dos Natais do Passado, Presente e Futuro! presente do Amigo Secreto da SS4G.


**Aviso:** 'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

**Censura: **Esta é uma fanfic censura 12 anos por conter palavras de baixo calão.

(Boca sujam. Sem-vergonham! _Sem-vergonham!_)

**Outra coisa:** este texto é completamente baseado na estória em quadrinhos "_Uma Canção de Natal Para a Mônica_", que pertence ao Maurício de Souza. Sim, copiei descaradamente!

**Dedicatória:** este texto é um presente de Amigo Secreto da comunidade Saint Seiya 4 Girls. E, antes de dar logo o doce e acabar com a brincadeira, eu vou descrever um pouquinho a minha Amiga Secreta *-*

O que dizer dela? Não conheço-a pessoalmente, antes de tudo. É uma mulher linda e fascinante. Tem um gosto apurado, é inteligente e carinhosa. É uma professora totalmente apaixonada por seus alunos. Super 'glam rock', practicamente uma versão feminina do David Bowie. XD E é considerada "o pai" de todas as meninas da comunidade.

Tá, eu falei demais, até estraguei a brincadeira. Pois, à esta altura, todos vocês já devem saber que eu tirei a Grazie!

Aeeeeeeeeee! Espero muuuito que você goste do meu presente, 'papa'! Pra mim, foi um prazer imenso fazê-lo, e espero que a senhorita divirta-se mais ainda ao ler!

Um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo lindo, viu?! Você merece! És uma pessoa incrível, alegre e amiga. Merece o mundo. 3

Agora, acabou o momento "Arquivo Confidencial". E que venha a fic!

A noite ia alta pelos arredores do Santuário. As estrelas pareciam colaborar com a Véspera de Natal, espalhando seu brilho pelas casas e pelos rostos alegres dos cavaleiros. Milo vinha saltitante, subindo as escadarias de Áries. Trazia às suas costas um imenso pinheiro semi-decorado, com uma angelical estrelinha dourada na ponta. Ele abriu os olhos, um sorriso bobo na cara.

Milo: -Ah, eu adoro o Natal!

O cavaleiro parou por alguns minutos, a mão livre apoiada na cintura, observando ao seu redor com um ar de alegria em sua postura. Assistia Mu, que tentava colocar uma linha cheia de pisca-piscas ao redor da janela de sua sala, mas ele era empurrado por Kiki a toda hora, que só fazia teleportar-se. Viu Aldebaran carregando um imenso peru, ainda vivo, para dentro da casa de Touro. Inspirou longamente, a cabeça inclinada para o céu.

Milo: -Tempo de alegria e paz! – ele esticou o braço livre. –Época de dar e receber... – subiu alguns degraus das escadas de Gêmeos. –Confraternizar com os amigos!

Logo, barulhos de coisas quebrando ecoaram pela terceira casa, e o Escorpião viu uma sombra ligeira passar pela porta. Depois, apareceu Saga, ofegante, olhando enfurecido para todos os lados.

Saga: -KANON!! Eu sabia que não devia ter te deixado decorar a nossa árvore! VOLTA AQUI! – ele saiu em disparada, descendo as escadas na velocidade da luz.

Milo: -...Enfim. – gota. –Todo mundo está curtindo à beça!

Ele continuou a subir, agora mais animado. Da janela da casa de Câncer, pôde ver Máscara da Morte colocando velas dentro de abóboras, e... peraí. Abóboras?!

Milo: -MÁSCARA! Isso aqui não é Halloween, porra!!

Mephisto; -E alguém te perguntou, imbecil? A casa é MINHA, eu faço nela o que eu quiser!

Milo: -Tá. Mas, pelo menos monta uma árvorezinha aí, cara!

Mephisto: -Vou pensar no seu caso. Agora, me deixa em paz, que eu tenho outra coisa pra fazer.

Câncer saiu da casa, passando e esbarrando em Milo. O cavaleiro desconfiou das palavras do outro, portanto resolveu seguí-lo. Este passou alguns minutos caminhando, sem perceber que Milo estava em sua cola. Até que ele chegou nas escadarias da casa de Leão, e viu Aiolia ajoelhado, arrumando um embrulho. Logo, Máscara da Morte juntou-se a ele. Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Escorpião.

Milo: -A turma toda está nos preparativos pra grandes festança aqui do Santuário. – uma risadinha debochada partiu dos dois outros cavaleiros. -O que esses dois estão aprontando?

Ao aproximar-se, percebeu que cochichavam algo. Quando chegou bem perto, pronunciou-se:

Milo: -E aí, pessoal? Feliz Natal e Próspero...

Aiolia: -Mi-Milo!? Você por aqui?!

O leonino, assustado, escondeu o tal embrulho em suas costas, virando-se com um baita sorriso amarelo para o Escorpião. Máscara ajudou a encobrir o presente, ficando de frente para o amigo que acabara de chegar, também sorrindo falsamente.

Milo: -Claro. Acabei de comprar a minha árvore... – ele tentou ver o embrulho por cima dos outros, já que ele estava em pé e seus amigos ainda estavam sentados no chão das escadarias. –O que vocês têm aí?

Mephisto: -Nada não, ô viadinho. Nada que te interesse. Agora, chispa daqui.

Milo: -Credo, que grosseria vocês dois. Em uma noite tão especial quanto essa! E...

Aiolia: -Tá, Milo. Tá. Agora, vê se dá o fora.

Milo: -Humpf!

O cavaleiro saiu meio emburrado, descontente pelos seus amigos estarem escondendo algo dele.

Milo: -Aposto que é algo relacionado a mim. – ele raciocinava, a mão livre coçando o queixo. –Pior! Deve ser uma foto da Shina pelada!

Ele bufou levemente, apertando o caule da árvore com mais força. Logo, viu uma sombra descendo as escadas.

Afrodite: -Boa noite, Milo!

Milo: -E o que é que a noite tem de bom?!

O tom agressivo do outro fez o pisciano uivar baixinho, fingindo medo.

Afrodite: -Que estresse, meu anjo! – ele ajeita uns papéis que estavam em suas mãos. –Eu vim te convidar para participar do nosso Presépio de Natal. É uma superpeça de teatro que estou organizando. Todo o Santuário irá assistir!

Milo: -Legal! Pode contar comigo. – o cavaleiro fez uma 'jóinha'.

Afrodite: -Beleza! Então, quem você vai querer ser? – ele olha atentamente uma das folhas em suas mãos, e pega uma caneta. – Só pode escolher entre um dos camelos dos Reis Magos ou a vaca!

O cavaleiro de Escorpião capotou com as pernas pro ar. Levantou-se furioso, arreganhando os dentes para o cavaleiro de Peixes.

Milo: -Camelo?! Vaca!? Que negócio é esse?!!

Afrodite: -Bom... é que os melhores papéis já estão ocupados... – ele contorceu-se devido ao medo da expressão agressiva do outro.

Milo: -Esquece! Tô fora dessa merda! – ele fez um gesto bruto com uma das mãos.

Afrodite mordeu a unha do dedão, enquanto o outro afastava-se a passos pesados.

Afrodite: -Se você quiser ser a ovelhinha, eu posso falar com o Mu, e...!

Escorpião subia as escadas nervoso e desanimado. Quando chegou nas escadarias de sua casa, largou a árvore em pé no chão, o vasinho de barro ao lado da porta da casa.

Milo: -Camelo e vaca. Bela porcaria! Grandes amigos eu tenho! – ele virou-se de costas para a árvore, olhando o céu, a boca distorcida em uma expressão carrancuda. –Conseguiram acabar com todo o meu espírito de Natal. O que mais falta acontecer, agora?

Quando Milo voltou o corpo novamente na direção da árvore, cerrou os punhos. Um pequeno cachorro vira-lata, marrom e branco, mijava lindamente no vasinho de sua árvore. Seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos em um instante, e ele desatou em um choro infantil, sem lágrimas.

Milo: -BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

O cachorrinho o observou assustado, terminou o que estava fazendo e saiu dali de fininho.

Milo: -É o fim. Não agüento mais! Meu Natal acabou! – ele olhava desolado para o vaso de barro todo molhado.

Foi quando uma presença apareceu subitamente às suas costas.

Camus: -Boa noite, rapaz! – o cavaleiro vinha todo alegre, algo fora do comum de sua personalidade, com um embrulho embaixo de um dos braços. –Feliz Natal para todos os povos de boa vont...

Milo: -Blá! Blá! Blá! – cuspiu Milo, um tom debochado e a língua para fora.

Camus: -Vixe, Maria! Que mal humor é esse?

Milo: -Ah, Camus... É tudo, ora! – ele sentou-se no chão. –Os rapazes escondendo alguma coisa de mim, o Afrodite e aquela peça estúpida, o cachorro estragando minha árvore...

Aquário continuou irredutível, tentando entender por que o amigo estaria mal por causa dessas coisas.

Milo: -Imagine só... Ele queria que eu fosse um camelo ou uma vaca!!

Camus: -Puxa, Milo. Você devia, pelo menos, tentar entender o lado dele!

Milo: -Você acha? – ele fazia uma pose pensativa, coçando a cabeça.

Camus: -Claro! – o cavaleiro virou-se na direção da casa de Escorpião. –Afinal, eu acho que não têm viadinhos do Papai Noel em uma peça do Presépio!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o Escorpião agarrou a árvore e começou a girá-la no ar, ameaçando atingir Aquário, que gargalhava alto. Ele estava impossível! Na metade do caminho, o outro escapou do campo de visão de Milo, usando sua velocidade da luz. Como estava muito desanimado, ele deixou passar, dessa vez. Entrou na casa, e colocou a árvore em pé ao lado do sofá.

Milo: -Aquele idiota... Tá com a bola toda, hoje.

De repente, um vulto escuro passou pela janela. A luminosidade estava fraca, apenas uma lâmpada na parede iluminava o corredor. Um arrepio trespassou o corpo do cavaleiro.

Milo: -Porra, não queria ficar sozinho em casa.

O vento soprou forte na porta, uivando para dentro do cômodo. A campainha soou, sobressaltando Milo.

Milo: -Deve ser aquela bicha do Camus. Ainda bem! Já estava com medo de que fosse aparecer algum...

Chegou à porta, Milo arregalou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios. Uma figura branca e brilhante estava à sua frente. Logo, caiu para trás.

Tirou a peruca e curvou-se um pouco, para dar uma olhada no amigo caído.

Shura: -Milo, sou eu, Shura! – ele estalou os dedos. –Você desmaiou?!

Milo: -Sim! – gritou ele, ainda caído, de olhos fechados.

Shura: -Ótimo! – ele entrou na casa, fazendo questão de pisar em cima do Escorpião. –Então, não vai ligar se eu for até a cozinha fazer uma boquinha...

Milo levatou-se enfezado, batendo o pó da roupa. Entrou na cozinha e encontrou o amigo espiando a geladeira.

Milo: -Espera aí! – o outro virou-se para ele, uma cerveja em mãos. –Que negócio é esse de vir aqui fantasiado só pra me assustar?!

Shura: -Esta é a roupa que eu vou usar na peça do Afrodite. – ele abriu a garrafa com os dentes, cuspindo a tampa na pia. –Eu sou um anjinho!

Milo: -Ah... Aquela bendita peça. – disse num tom desanimado, empurrando Capricórnio do caminho e pegando uma cerveja, também. –O que você veio fazer aqui?

Shura: -Ah, é mesmo! – ele largou a cerveja na mesa, sentando-se esparramado numa cadeira. –Athena me pediu pra vir te chamar. Ela já está lá!

Milo: -Pois você perdeu seu tempo! – ele abriu a garrafa no mármore da pia, tomando um longo gole. –Eu não quero assistir àquela merda!

Shura: -Por quê? – perguntou ele, apanhando uma maçã.

Milo: -Ah, sei lá! – fechou a geladeira abruptamente. –Estou emburrado e pronto!

Capricórnio riu da reação do amigo, terminou sua cerveja e deu outra dentada na maçã. Levantou-se e ficou ao lado de Escorpião, que estava de pé, observando o céu pela janela.

Shura: -Isso me lembra uma velha história, que o Mestre Ancião me contou uma vez... – o outro pôs uma mão na cara.

Milo: -Ah, não. Histórias do Dohko, não...

Shura: -Muito tempo atrás, havia um velho emburrado, muito rico, que odiava o Natal! – ele andava em círculos pela cozinha, animado com sua narrativa. –Ele odiava tanto essa data, que fez uma ceia imensa só pra ele, e comeu tudo sozinho!

Escorpião levantou uma sobrancelha. Aquela história tava diferente...

Shura: -E aí, à noite, ele foi visitado por três fantasmas... – o cavaleiro ergueu três dedos, e encostava em cada um, à medida que proferia os nomes. –O fantasma do Café Da Manhã... – Milo arregalou os olhos azuis. -...O do Almoço... – agora, ele segurava um riso exagerado. –...E o do Jantar!

Logo, seu riso diminuiu, e transformou-se em uma expressão de saco-cheio.

Shura: -E, a partir desse dia, ele aprendeu a dividir sua comida com todas as criancinhas do mundo! – ele terminou a narrativa, os braços abertos e um sorriso infantil.

Milo: -Er... Shura... Acho que a história não é bem assim.

Os olhos do cavaleiro transfiguraram-se em algo curioso.

Milo: -A versão original se chama "_Uma Canção De Natal_", e foi escrita por _Charles Dickens_. – ele jogou as garrafas de cerveja em um lixo, e voltou-se para o amigo. –Nela, a cada badalada do sino, o velho era visitado pelos fantasmas dos Natais do Passado, Presente e Futuro.

Shura: -Droga. Eu devo ter lido essa versão em algum gibi...

Escorpião sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça e indo para a sala.

Shura: -Bom... o recado já está dado! Se você não quer vir, paciência.

Ele andou até o lado de fora da casa, mas colocou a cabeça na sala por um minuto, para dizer algumas poucas palavras.

Shura: -Só toma cuidado pros três fantasmas dos Natais não aparerecem por aí!

Milo: -Há! Há! Há! Muito engraçado! – debochou o grego, fazendo um movimento de desdém com uma das mãos.

E logo depois, Capricórnio sumiu no ar.

Milo: -Esse merda do Shura... – ele andava pela sala, as mãos juntas cutucando-se, passos curtos e rápidos. –Agora ele me deixou impressionado!

CLANC! CLINC! CLANC! CLINC! CLANC! O barulho começou sem aviso prévio, deixando o cavaleiro de cabelos em pé.

Milo: -Ai meu Zeus! Que porra é essa?! – ele pulou em cima da árvore de Natal. –Parecem correntes!

Um assovio grosso veio do quarto de Milo, e uma sombra alta e branca surgiu em meio às sombras. Escorpião apertou os galhos das ávores com as mãos.

Fantasma: -Uuuuuuh!! – ele arrastava em seus braços longas correntes, grossas e cinzentas. –Milo! Eu vim te dar um aviso...!

O cavaleiro caiu da árvore, quando ouviu a criatura pronunciar seu nome.

Fantasma: -Hoje, você vai ser visitado pelos fantasmas dos Natais! – ele diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos e balançou ainda mais uma das correntes. –Buuuuu!

Milo: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Ele saiu em disparada para fora da casa, soltando gritos longos e agudos. Ainda pôde ouvir o fantasma dizer:

Fantasma: -Não adianta fugir do seu destino...!

Camus: -Ahehehehe! O viado caiu direitinho! – desabafava ele, tirando o lençol branco que encobria seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

Mas, ele não teve muito tempo para relaxar.

Milo: -IÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! – os fios de Camus levantaram-se, quando ele avistou um possesso Milo correndo em sua direção, munido de uma vassoura. –FORA, FANTASMA FILHODAPUTA!!

Camus: -NÃO, MILO!! Não faça isso! Sou eu, o Camus!

O cavaleiro de Escorpião parou a vassoura no ar, fitando emudecido o amigo, que estava acocorado no chão.

Milo: -Ca-Camus?!

Camus: -É isso aí! – levantou-se, sorrindo e de braços abertos. –Sou eu!

POF!

Milo: -Isso é pra você aprender a não me assustar mais! – esbravejou ele para um aquariano derrubado no piso, com um hematoma imenso na testa. –Espera um pouco... O que você tá fazendo aqui, seu capeta?!

Camus: -Ora, você tava atrás de mim no início da história, lembra?

Milo descansou a vassoura na parede e olhou surpreso para o outro.

Camus: -Como a sua casa era o último lugar que você iria me procurar, eu vim me esconder aqui! – ele deu um sorriso tipo 'eusouogênio'.

Com uma cara emburrada, Escorpião apanhou novamente a vassoura e começou a empurrar o visitante.

Milo: -Pois então, pode ir puxando o carro! – o outro arregalou os olhos. –Até mais!

DONG! DONG! DONG!! Sinos ecoavam fortemente pelas janelas da casa.

Camus: -Que isso? Deu a louca no Quasímodo? – gemeu ele, as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

Milo: -Epa... Aquela história dos fantasmas não pode ser verdadeira, pode?!

PUF!!

Aiolos: -Boa noite, cavalheiros! – os cabelos de ambos os cavaleiros levantaram-se. –Eu sou o _Fantasma dos Natais Passados_!

Camus: -Fantasma dos Natais Passados... essa é boa! – ele ria, ambas as mãos sobre o estômago. –É a cara do Aiolos!

Milo: -E ainda por cima, encheu a minha casa de purpurina! – resmungou ele, varrendo o chão.

Uma fumaça branca, acompanhada de um leve pó colorido, rodeava o rapaz, que trajava um terno listrado preto e branco, uma gravata azul-escuro e uma cartola negra. Em uma de suas mãos, segurava uma bengala muito chique. Ele sorriu largamente para os dois, fazendo Camus levantar uma sobrancelha.

Aiolos: -Eu sou o primeiro dos três espíritos do Natal. – ele ajeitou levemente a cartola, andando até o meio dos dois. –A minha tarefa é mostrar para os senhores o que o Natal representa de verdade! – ele parou, apoiando-se levemente em sua bengala.

Camus: -E o que é? – o outro começou a pular freneticamente.

Milo: -Presentes! Presentes! Presentes!

Curiosamente, o cavaleiro parecia uma espécie de símio quando realizava aqueles movimentos.

Aiolos: -Não é nada disso, seu _mocorongo_! – ele fechou a cara, ambas as mãos na cintura.

O recém-chegado 'fantasma' deu alguns passos até a parede, segurou a mão de Camus, que puxou a mão de Milo.

Aiolos: -Eu vou mostrar aos senhores como foi que tudo começou...!

Foi quando os três, simplesmente, atravessaram a parede branca da casa de Escorpião.

Milo: -Eitaporra! Estamos caindo!

Assim que atravessaram a parede, os três encontraram-se em meio ao espaço. Um céu escuro, apinhado de estrelas ofuscantes, fazendo daquilo um cenário surreal. Aiolos olhava tranqüilamente ao seu redor, como que procurando por alguma coisa.

Aiolos: -Preparem-se! Pois aí vem a nossa carona!

Ainda segurando a mão de Camus, que ainda segurava a mão de Milo, o fantasma agarrou-se à ponta de uma estrela cadente que por ali passava.

Aiolos: -Opa! Peguei!

Menos de um minuto depois, Aquário pronunciou-se:

Camus: -Ô, seu espírito! Tem um estábulo lá embaixo!

Ele sorriu, olhando para trás, e acenando levemente para os outros dois.

Aiolos: -Então, é que que nós descemos.

O fantasma soltou a ponta da estrela de supetão, fazendo com que os dois cavaleiros caíssem de bunda na terra escura do lugar. Aiolos já andava apressado, com sua bengala balançando sossegadamente em sua mão esquerda.

Camus: -Aaai! – ele reclamou, ao sentir seu traseiro chocando com a aterrisagem dura.

Milo: -Por que trouxe a gente pra este fim de mundo? – esfregava suas nádegas, uma expressão aborrecida.

Aiolos: -Não é o fim do mundo... – ele andou até uma pequena colina, debruçando-se ali. –Mas sim, o princípio de tudo!

Fez um sinal para que os outros dois aproximassem-se, e assim o fez. Logo, os três estavam apoiados no topo do monte, observando o que havia logo à frente.

Aiolos: -Bem-vindos ao primeiro de todos os Natais! – ele estendeu sua mão para aquele cenário. –O nascimento do menino Jesus!

Era um pequeno estábulo de madeira e palha, onde estava uma linda mulher, um homem barbudo, ambos debruçados sobre uma manjedoura, onde ressonava um bebê encantador. Ao lado, dois homens altos e um mais baixo, estendiam pequenas caixas coloridas para o pequeno. Três ovelhinhas baliram por ali, e uma vaca balançou suas orelhas. Camus suspirou, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

Camus: -Que bonitinho! Só de olhar pra ele, já dá uma sensação de paz de espírito...

Milo: -É. Ele vai crescer, e todos vão ouvir suas mensagens de amor! – sua voz estava meio embargada.

Aiolos: -Infelizmente, é aí que vocês se enganam, senhores.

Os cavaleiros viraram-se curiosos para o fantasma, que balançava a cabeça negativamente, os olhos fechados, o rosto cabisbaixo.

Aiolos: -Ele nasceu em uma época muito difícil. – por um momento, ele retirou a cartola, observando o bebê. –Vai sofrer perseguição, injustiça, e muita incompreensão.

Mas, foi passageiro. Ele logo suspirou novamente, colocando a cartola e exibindo um sorriso agradável para os outros dois, tranqülizando-os.

Aiolos: -Mas, apesar disso tudo, ele vai conseguir dar o seu recado!

Logo, o espírito reergueu-se, sendo acompanhado pelos cavaleiros. Apenas alguns passos depois, a realidade ao redor deles começou a distorcer-se, e assim Camus pôde distinguir a sala da casa de Escorpião em poucos segundos. Aproveitando que ainda conseguia avistar o fantasma, questionou:

Camus: -Mas... vai valer a pena pra ele?

Aiolos: -Bom... – ele pigarreou por um momento. –Ele não está pensando apenas nele, mas sim, no mundo inteiro. – eles já estavam na sala da oitava casa. –Ele representa a esperança e o renascimento para todos nós!

Camus: -E esse é o verdadeiro significado do Natal! – ele estalou os dedos. –Acertei?!

Milo: -Pô, que foda. Eu vi Jesus, e nem pedi um autógrafo pra ele!

Camus: -E como você queria que um recém-nascido autografasse algo pra você, Milo?!

Aiolos foi retirando-se silenciosamente, sorrindo e despedindo-se mentalmente dos rapazes.

Milo: -Ah, esquece, Camus!

Camus: -O que? – ele parecia desolado.

Milo: -Lembrei que ainda estou de mal com você.

Voz: -Pois não deveria estar!

PUF!

Milo: -_WTF_?!

Camus: -Quem é você?!

Mais uma vez, uma espessa nuvem branca invadiu a sala, juntamente com uma poeira brilhante e colorida. Os dois olhavam embasbacados para a árvore de Natal, que havia transformado-se em uma... pessoa?

Aldebaran: -Eu sou o _Fantasma do Natal do Presente_!

E, só de ouvir aquela palavra...

Milo: -Presentes! Presentes! Presentes!

Camus: -Será que você não aprendeu que o Natal não tem NADA a ver com presentes?!

Aldebaran: -Muito bem, Camus. Mas, acho que está na hora do nosso amiguinho Milo aprender uma lição...

Milo: -Aprender o quê? Do que cê tá falando, boizão?!

Apesar de uma expressão de 'foda-se', o fantasma ainda mostrou-se alegre.

Aldebaran: -Venham comigo.

O ar inteiro distorceu-se ao redor de nossos cavaleiros, mas em questão de segundos, tudo focalizou-se. Os três estavaram parados em meio às escadarias da casa de Leão.

Camus: -Como viemos para aqui?

Milo: -Olha! Tá mais cedo, o sol ainda está se pondo...!

Aldebaran: -Observem o que aqueles dois estão fazendo.

Milo virou-se para frente, e viu Aiolia sentado no chão, uma enorme caixa semi-embrulhada em mãos. Escorpião bufou.

Milo: -É o Aiolia! Ele tá aprontando comigo, e daqui a pouco vem o Máscara da Morte ajudar ele!

Aldebaran: -Apenas... _observe_. – enfatizou o espírito.

Ok. O cavaleiro piscou demoradamente, e voltou a olhar. Câncer já havia chegado. Até ele mesmo já estava lá! Foi estranho olhar a si mesmo por outro ângulo.

"_Milo: -Credo, que grosseria vocês dois. Em uma noite tão especial quanto essa! E..._

_Aiolia: -Tá, Milo. Tá. Agora, vê se dá o fora._

_Milo: -Humpf!"_

Quando o cavaleiro estava prestes a soltar um sorriso vitorioso para Aldebaran, e enchê-lo de perguntas, eis que ele escuta algo vindo de Máscara da Morte:

Mephisto: -Uffs, ainda bem que ele foi logo embora!

Aiolia: -Pois é. Se a gente não tivesse sido grosso com ele, o cara teria visto nosso presente!

Assim que Aiolia deu alguns passos para trás, Escorpião pôde avistar um imenso cartão amarrado ao embrulho:

"_Para Milo"_

Camus: -Que bola fora, hein Milo?

Milo: -Eu não acredito! Era disto que eles estavam falando?! – os cavaleiros passaram por eles, entrando em Leão. –Um presente para _mim_?!

Aldebaran: -Viu só?

Escorpião estava muito envergonhado. Pensou tantas maldades de seus amigos... Deixou-se derrubar no chão, sentando e sentindo-se cansado. Olhou para cima, e viu o rosto compreensivo do espírito.

Aldebaran: -No início da história, você estava dizendo que o Natal era tempo de paz e alegria... – o rosto de Milo ficava cada vez mais vermelho. -...Época de dar e receber.

Camus: -Dar e receber xingamentos, isso sim. – sussurrou o cavaleiro.

Aldebaran: -Mas tudo isso ficou só no discurso. Você não tentou nem mudar seu jeito estourado de ser!

Camus olhou para trás, e percebeu que já estavam de volta à casa de Escorpião. Milo levantou-se, os olhos levemente molhados ainda fitando o chão.

Milo: -Você tem razão, seu espírito. – ele passou os dedos pelos olhos. –E depois, eu ainda gritei com o Afrodite, e...

Ele levantou o rosto, e viu apenas sua árvore de Natal, parada à sua frente. Como estava desde o começo.

Milo: -Espírito?

Camus: -Acho que ele já foi embora. Igualzinho ao primeiro. - aproximou-se de Milo, ao passo de que ele afastava-se da árvore.

Milo: -Mas, segundo a história, ainda está faltando um...

Voz: -É isso aí!

De repente, as portinholas da janela de madeira bateram fortemente, devido a um vento frio que cruzou o corpo dos dois cavaleiros. Ambos arregalaram os olhos para a pessoa que acabara de aparecer em cima do parapeito da janela.

Mu: -O _Fantasma dos Natais Futuros_!

Camus: -Fantasma? Eu nem sabia que o Mu tinha morrido!

Milo: -Quê? MU!! – ele desatou a chorar. –BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! TÃO JOVEM, O CAVALEIRO DE ÁRIES...

Mu: -Cala a boca, seu desmiolado! Isso é apenas uma interpretação!

Milo: -Snif... anhé?

Mu: -De qualquer forma... – ele ajeitou seu gorrinho de Papai Noel. –Aprontem-se, crianças! Nós vamos viajar!

Uma gota enorme brotou da testa de Aquário.

Camus: -...Crianças?

Milo: -Viajar? Pro futuro?! – ele já estava pulando a janela. –De trenó?!!

Mu: -Bom... – ele já estava de pé do outro lado, ao lado de um trenó supermoderno, puxado por duas baterias verdes, que soltavam faíscas a todo momento. –Na verdade, é uma nave de última geração, com injeção eletrônica e sistema antigravitacional 3.0!

Milo: -_Cool!_ – olhinhos brilhando.

Escorpião pulou dentro do trenó, e puxou Camus junto, que não parecia muito interessado em ir. Mu saltou para os bancos da frente, segurando as rédeas e puxando-as, fazendo as baterias darem uma guinada e seguirem em disparada pelo Universo afora.

Milo: -Uaaaau! Que muito louco!

Camus: -Aonde estamos indo?

Mu: -Conhecer os Natais da próxima Era!

Ao longo do percurso, Milo ficou admirado, tentando pegar algumas estrelas que passavam rente ao seu corpo. Minutos depois, eles alcançaram um lugar colorido, repleto de verde e luzes ofuscantes.

Mu: -Muito bem, galera! – ele diminuiu um pouco a velocidade. –Este é o Natal das próximas décadas!

Até Camus começou a animar-se, ao ver todas aquelas pessoas felizes. Uma cidade moderna e futurística, repleta de árvores, prédios e carros voadores.

Milo: -Nossa! Quantas árvores!

Camus: -Eu achei que, no futuro, elas iam acabar sumindo...!

Mu: -Elas _quase_ sumiram, Camus. – ele fez uma curva, contornando um edifício repleto de longas janelas de vidro. –Mas, com o passar dos anos...

Agora, ele sobrevoava mais baixo. Escorpião acenava para as pessoas, enquanto Aquário inspirava profundamente o verde das árvores altas.

Mu: -...O homem viu que era hora de rever seus valores. – eles passaram ao lado de uma pequena família, que plantava uma mudinha de um carvalho. –Começar do zero, novamente. Um novo tempo, com uma cabeça totalmente nova!

O espírito subiu a nave mais um pouco, e logo avistaram um grupo de crianças aprontando em um _playground_. Camus pensou ter visto alguém muito parecido com Milo entre eles. Talvez fosse o neto, bisneto do amigo... Sorriu.

Mu: -Além disso, finalmente fizeram as pazes com a tecnologia.

Escorpião apanhou um enorme saco vermelho, que estava sob seus pés. Colocou-o sobre o banco onde estava, entre ele e Camus. Logo depois, ambos estavam atirando presentes para todas as crianças, que ergueram os braços para o céu, tentando apanhar um daqueles embrulhos coloridos que pareciam chover das nuvens.

Mu: -Em vez de usá-la para as guerras, usaram a favor da humanidade! Com o trabalho em equipe... – o próprio espírito condutor apanhou um presente e entregou-o nas mãos de uma menininha loira, os olhos escuros brilhando agradecidos. -...Acharam a cura para todas as doenças e diversos males!

Quando o saco vermelho já estava vazio, os três acenaram sorridentes para as crianças, e Mu aumentou a velocidade, subindo o trenó tranqüilamente.

Mu: -Foi o fim dos pensamentos mesquinhos, do egoísmo, da violência... E, também, o início de uma nova Era! Uma era de esperança de um mundo melhor, que estava só começando!

Logo, as baterias diminuíram seu ritmo frenético, e os cavaleiros viram-se na entrada da arena do Santuário.

Milo: -Uau! Mal posso esperar pelos próximos anos!

Mu: -Estamos de volta! – Aquário já saltava de seu assento.

Camus: -E olha só, ainda nem deu meia-noite!

Mu: -Não. Eu voltei algumas horas antes, pra vocês aproveitarem o Natal!

Milo desceu do trenó, um pouco relutante. Mu mexeu nas rédeas, e as baterias rugiram baixo. Segundos depois, o espírito já estava bem longe, pertinho da Lua.

Milo: -Valeu, seu espírito!

Camus: -Olha, Milo! A peça já vai começar!

Escorpião avistou Aiolia trajando roupas de um pastor, ao passo de que Máscara da Morte estava com uma roupa de burrinho.

Aiolia: -Alá, se não é o nosso amigo estressadinho!

Mephisto: -E ae, viaado!

Milo: -Fala, zébuceta! – ele tapeou levemente o cavaleiro de Câncer nas costas. – Pô cara, valeu por tudo.

Mephisto: -Valeu pelo quê?

Milo: -Você também, Aiolia. – ele apertou o outro pelos ombros, deixando-o sem graça.

Aiolia: -Quê que deu em você, Milo?

O cavaleiro de Escorpião piscou, sem emitir nenhuma palavra, e dirigiu-se para a platéia do teatro. Camus aproximou-se.

Camus: -É o Natal, meus caros... – ele passou e apertou a bochecha de cada um dos dois. –É o Natal.

Mephisto: -Mas, afinal, que bicho mordeu esses dois?!

E assim, após a peça...

Milo: -Foi uma história e tanto, não é, Camus?

Camus: -É! Só falta uma coisa...

**FELIZ NATAL!**

**e Feliz Ano Novo para todos vocês!**

**FIM!**

**N.A.: **pronto! Eu tive essa idéia há uns meses, quando o Natal ainda estava longe. Eu me notei muito empolgada com a idéia, mas só fui relembrar-me dela ontem. Assim, resolvi transformá-la em meu presente de Amigo Secreto para a Grazie! Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado, foi uma delícia fazer essa adaptação, porque eu sou uma fã louca da Turma da Mônica, desde que me conheço por gente! Issoae, galere! Boas Festas e um ótimo 2009 para todos nós!

Beijos,

Dorachan.


End file.
